1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program.
2. Related Art
Image processing technology for modifying a digital image has been known (see JP-A-2004-318204). In JP-A-2004-318204, an image process that modifies the shape of a face by setting a partial area of a face image (an area representing a chin) as a correction area, dividing the correction area into a plurality of small areas along a predetermined pattern, and enlarging or reducing the image with a set magnification ratio for each small area is disclosed.
Typically, it is assumed that such a process is to be used on an image of a front side of a face. Accordingly when the direction of the face that is to be modified is not a frontal view of a face but when a face is turned (i.e. a side view from the left or the right); there is a problem in that the face image after the modification may be unnatural. In particular, when the face is turned, a specific line forming a chin or the like may become an unnatural line in the image after the modification.